The One With The Prom Video- Victorious version
by MrsSchwimmer15
Summary: Tori and Andre aren't together yet, but Cat has a feeling they will be soon.


The lobster episode, Victorious style.

Episode: Season 2 ep. 14 'The one with the prom video'

Summary: Andre and Tori aren't together yet, but Cat knows they will be soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or friends.

Starring:

Tori as Rachel

Trina as Monica

Cat as Phoebe

Beck as Chandler

Robbie as Joey

Andre as Ross

Beck is in him and Robbie's apartment, then Robbie enters.

"Hey," Robbie says.

"Hey," Beck says back.

"Hey, I got somethin' for you," Robbie says, then hands Beck an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Eight hundred and ninety bucks."

"Well, I don't know what you were told but an even thousand if you want me for the whole night. What is this for?"

"Well, I'm making money now and I have to pay you back somehow for all of those glasses replacements, mayonnaise tubs, and Inside Out Burger food. You're my best pal."

Well, thanks, Robert. Now I can get my unicorn."

"Hey, this is a little extra somethin' for uh, ya know, always bein' there for me."

Robbie hands Beck a jewelry box

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

Beck opens the box and pulls out a gaudy gold bracelet.

"Wow, I, I don't know what to say."

"Heh, what d'ya say?"

"I don't know. It's a bracelet."

"Isn't it? And it's engraved too, check it out."

Beck read, "To my best pal."

He puts it back in the case.

"Thanks best pal," Beck says.

"Put it on," Robbie says.

"Oh, now?" Beck asks, then puts the bracelet in his drawer.

"No, no, I think something this nice should be saved for a special occasion," Beck says, then sets a chair in front of the drawer.

"Oh, no no, that's the great part, it goes with everything."

Robbie takes the bracelet out of the drawer.

"You put this on, you're good to go."

Robbie put the bracelet on Beck.

"Oh man, you are so wearing that bracelet."

"I really am."

"You have any idea what this'll do for your sex life?"

"Well, it'll probably slow it down at first but, once I get used to the extra weight, I'll be back on track."

Trina was interviewing for a job at a restuarant. The owner, James, looked over her resume.

"Well, this all looks good," James comments.

"Great."

"And if I want to call for a reference on your last job?"

"Oh, that's there on the bottom, see the manager, Beck Oliver."

"Alright, let's see if you're as good in person as you are on paper. Make me a salad," James says.

"A salad? Really, I could do something a little more complicated if you like."

"No, just a salad will be fine."

"You got it."

"Now, I want you to tell me what you're doing while you're doing it."

"Alright, well I'm tearing the lettuce."

"Uh-huh. Is it dirty?

"Oh-oh, no no don't worry, I'm gonna wash it."

"Don't, I like it dirty."

"That's your call."

"So, uh, what are you going to do next?

"Well, I thought that I would cut up the tomatoes."

"Are they, uh, firm?

"They're alright."

"You sure they haven't gone bad? You're sure they're not very, very bad?"

"No really, they're OK."

"You gonna slice them up real nice?"

"Actually, I was gonna do them julliene."

"That's nice," James moans out.

"We're done here," Trina says, then drops the tomato and exits.

Beck, Andre, and Cat were at the Vega's house. The phone rang, then Andre picked it up.

"Hello. No, Tori's not here right now, can I take a message? Alright, and how do we spell Casey, is it like at the bat or and the Sunshine Band? OK, bye-bye." Andre hung up.

"Hey, who's this uh, this Casey?" Andre asks.

"Oh, some guy she met at the movies," Cat replies

"Oh, really? What uh, what does he want with her?" Andre asks.

"Well, I'm guessing he wants to do a little dance. . . ya know, make a little love. . . well pretty much get down tonight," Beck says.

Andre puts the message in the cupboard.

"I don't know, I don't get, I don't get it, I mean, two months ago Tori and I were really close. Right now, what, I'm takin messages from guys she meets at the movies? I mean this, this Casey should be takin' down my messages, ya know, or, Tori and I should be together and, and we should get some kind of message service," Andre states.

"Hang in there, it's gonna happen," Cat assures.

"Wha, OK, now how do you know that?" Andre asks.

"Because she's your lobster," Cat replies.

"Oh, she's going somewhere," Beck states.

Just then, Trina emerges from the bathroom, her hair soaking wet.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Beck asks.

Trina nods.

"Yeah, I think the fifth shower actually got the interview off me."

"So, do you have any other possibilities?" Cat asks.

"Oh yeah, well there's the possibility that I won't make rent," Trina replies.

"Trina, if you want, I can lend you some money," Andre says.

"No, no, no, if I couldn't pay you back right away, then I'd feel guilty and tense every time I saw you," Trina replies.

"Oh, ok. Well, then why don't you, uhh, why don't you borrow it from your mom and dad? You feel guilty and tense around them already. You might as well make some money off of them," Andre suggests.

"You know, the man's got a point," Beck says, then gestures with his arm and the bracelet falls off.

"What is that sparkly thing?" Cat asks.

"That thing, it's a uhh. . . yeah it's, it's a little flashy," Beck says.

"No no, no no, it's not flashy, not for a Goodfella," Andre says.

"Man, man that is sharp. It must have cost you quite a few dubloons," Trina says in a pirate accent.

At the the Vega's house, Mr. and Mrs. Vega came to the house with boxes.

"Hi," Trina says.

"Hi," Mr. Vega says.

"Hi, darling," Mrs. Vega smiles.

"So, what's this?" Trina asks.

"Some of your old stuff," her father replies.

"Well, sweetie, we have a surprise for you. We're turning your room into a gym," Mrs. Vega says.

"Wow, that is a surprise. Just one little question, uh, why not Tori's room?" Trina asks.

"Gosh, we talked about that, but she has so many trophies from her talent shows, well we didn't want to disturb them," Mr. Vega replies.

"That would be a shame," Trina mutters.

At the coffee shop, Beck and Cat are present.

"Do you want a refill?" Cat asks.

"No, I'm alright, thanks," Beck says.

"OK. Ooh, OK, you gotta give me a second, I wanna get this just right," Cat says, then she sticks out her gut, clears her throat and sniffs her nose and then in her best boy voice, says, "Dude, 11 o'clock, totally hot babe checkin' you out."

Beck walks over to the woman.

"I know what you're thinking, Dave Thomas, founder of Wendy's," Beck says.

"I'm Gail," the woman says, then extends her hand.

"Beck," Beck says, then waves his arm around, exposing the bracelet.

"I, I really have to be somewhere but it was nice meeting you," Gail says.

"What?" Beck asks, then realizes it was the bracelet.

"Oh, this is excellent. You know he coulda gotten me an Xbox, he coulda gotten me a Gameboy, but no, he has to get me the women repeller," Beck says.

"It's not that bad," Cat assures.

"Oh, yeah, easy for you to say, you don't have to walk around sporting some reject from the stupid jewelry collection," Beck says.

Just then, Robbie walks in.

"Beck, Beck," Cat whispers.

"I pity the fool who puts on my jewelry, I do, I do. I pity the fool that. . ." Beck starts, then turns around and sees Robbie.

"Hi. Hey man, we were just doin' some uhh, impressions over here. Do your Marcel Marceau," Beck says, then Robbie turns around and walks out without saying anything.

"That's actually good," Beck says.

Later at the coffee shop, Andre and Cat are present. Tori was at the counter, chatting with a male customer.

"Would you look at that guy, I mean how long has he been talking to her. It's like, back off buddy she's a waitress who's supposed to do her job," Andre states.

"I think she's OK," Cat says.

Tori laughs, then puts a hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Look at that, look at that, see how she's pushing him away and he won't budge. Alright, I'm gonna do something," Andre says, then walks up to the counter.

"Excuse me, are you Tori?" Andre asks.

"What?" Tori asks, confused.

"I'm Andre. What, I'm, God in your ad you said you were pretty but wow," Andre says.

"What are you, what are you doing?" Tori asks.

"Oh, oh my God, is this the wrong day? I don't believe it, uh, well, hey, I guess if it works out we'll, we'll have a funny story to tell later," Andre says.

"Sure will. I've uh, gotta go. Take care," the man says.

"OK, see ya later, nice meeting you," Andre says, then the man exits.

"You're welcome," Andre says to Tori.

"What?" Tori asks.

"I was saving you," Andre replies.

"Saving, saving, saving me from the pleasant conversation with that cute guy, saving me?" Tori asks in disbelief.

"Oh, see from where I was sitting I uh. . ." Andre says.

"OK, Andre, listen to me, I am not yours to save," Tori says.

"But, you are," Andre says.

"What?" Tori asks.

"Uh, uh, well you're, umm, you're my lobster," Andre says.

"Are you pretending this is a blind date again?" Tori asks.

"No no, you're uh, you're my lobster. See um, lobsters, uhh, in the tank when, when they're old, uhh, they get with, uhh, they walk around holding the claws. In the tank, ya know, with, with the holding and. . . Uhh, Cat you wanna help me out with the, the whole lobster thing?" Andre says.

"Do the claws again," Cat replies.

"Tori. OK, forget, forget the lobsters OK. We're, let's talk, what about us?" Andre asks.

"Andre, there is no us, OK?" Tori asks.

"No, but. . ." Andre starts.

"No, listen to me. I fell for you and I get heartbroken. You then fall for me and I again, somehow, get heartbroken. I'm tired of being heartbroken, ya know,

it's, it's just not worth it," Tori says.

"Well, but, but. . ." Andre says.

"No buts, Andre. We are never gonna happen, OK? Accept that," Tori says.

"E-xcept, except that what?" Andre asks.

"No, ACC-ept that," Tori says.

"Oh," Andre says, then sits down, rejected.

At Beck and Robbie's apartment, Beck is trying to get Robbie to talk to him.

"Hey, man, look it's my best pal. How ya doing?" Beck asks. Robbie doesn't respond.

"Wow, you are really gettin' good at that Marcel Marceau thing. Hey, whaddya say uh, we play some ball, you and me, huh, whaddya say?" Beck asks, then throws a basketball to Robbie.

Robbie doesn't move to catch it and the ball takes out a lamp.

"OK, that's my bad," Beck says.

"If you hated the bracelet so much, Beck, you should have just said so," Robbie says.

"Well, doesn't the fact that I wore the bracelet even though I hated it say something about our friendship and how much it means to me?" Beck asks.

"Well, what about the fact that you insulted the bracelet and you made fun of me?" Robbie asks.

"OK, well that's the part where I'm a jerk. But I was hoping we wouldn't focus on that," Beck says. Robbie goes to his room and shuts the door "Hey, c'mon man, I said I was sorry like a hundred times, I promise I will never take it off my. . . " Beck starts, then notices the bracelet is missing from his wrist. "...wrist. But if, if you want to stay in there and be mad, you know, you just uh, you stay in there," Beck finishes, then he starts searching the room, lifting up the couch cushions.

"You know what the. . . " Robbie starts, then sees Beck on his knees, holding the couch cushions.

"I am here, on my knees, holding up these couch cushions as a symbol of my sorrow and regret, much like they did in biblical times. Though you may haveth anger now. . . " Beck says, then Robbie returns to his room.

At the Vega's house, Mr. and Mrs. Vega are watching golf.

"You know, that Steffi Graf has quite a tush. I'm just saying, it's right there," Mr. Vega says.

"Hey, guys," Andre says.

"Hi, darling," Mrs. Vega says.

"Oh, David, look, there's that house paint commercial that cracks you up," Mrs. Vega says to her husband, then they resume watching TV.

Trina pulls Andre aside to speak to him.

"Where have you been?" Trina asks.

"The coffee shop. So, did they lend you the money yet?" Andre asks.

"No, but that's probably 'cause I haven't asked them yet," Trina replies.

"C'mon Trina, do it. Hey, you guys, um, Trina has some news," Andre says.

"Um, yeah, so uh, uhh, listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but umm, I, I'm no longer at my job, I, I had to leave it," Trina admits.

"Why?" Mrs. Vega asks.

"Because they made me," Trina replies.

"You were fired? What're you gonna do?" Mrs. Vega asks.

"Holly, Holly, relax, this is our little Trina we're talking about. We taught her well. Ten percent of your paycheck, where does it go?" Mr. Vega asks.

"In the bank," Trina and Andre say in unison.

"There you go. So she dips into her savings, that's what it's there for. She's gonna be fine, and if you need a little extra, you know where to find it," Mrs. Vega says, then pulls a quarter from behind her ear.

"Anything larger back there?" Trina asks hopefully.

In the coffee shop, Beck and Cat enter.

"I can't believe it," Beck says.

Would you stop already? Get out of the bitter barn and play in the hay," Cat says.

"Oh, you're right I, I should play in the hay. Forget about the fact that I just wasted 425 dollars to replace a bracelet that I totally hate. Bring on the hay," Beck says, then sits down at the bar area.

Tori comes up from behind the bar area and startles Beck.

"Hey. I've got something that's gonna make you happy. Guess what I found?" Tori asks, then holds up Beck's bracelet.

"Hey, now you have two," Cat points out.

Beck looks annoyed.

"Oh, now you have two," Cat says.

"What am I gonna do, huh?" Beck asks.

Robbie walks in behind him.

"Hey," Robbie says.

"Hey," Beck says back.

"How come you have two?" Robbie asks.

"Well, this one's for you," Beck replies.

"Get out," Robbie says.

"No, I can't. No no, listen, I, I know how much this means to you and I also know that this is about more than just jewelry," Beck says, then puts the bracelet on Robbie.

"It's about you and me and the fact that we're best pals," Beck finishes.

"Wow, is this friendship? I think so. Check it out, we're bracelet buddies," Robbie says.

"That's what they'd call us," Beck replies.

At the Vega's house, Andre is filling out a check. When he finishes, he hands the check to Trina.

"Here you go, you can pay me back whenever you like," Andre says.

"Thanks a lot," Trina says.

Cat is standing in the living room with Beck and Robbie. She pulls a huge bathing suit out of a box. "Hey, Trina, what is this?" Cat asks.

"Oh, um, that was my bathing suit from middle school. I was uh, a little bigger then," Trina replies, embarrassed.

"Oh, I thought that's what they used to cover Connecticut when it rained," Beck says sarcastically.

Robbie pulls out a VCR tape from one of the boxes. "Hey Trina, what's on this video tape?"

"I have no idea. Put it in," Trina replies.

Tori was making a sandwich in the kitchen. "Hi," Andre says. "Hey," Tori says back, then puts some cheese on her sandwich and finished making it. Satisfied, she takes a bite and sits down on the couch.

Robbie stands, then puts the tape in. A moment later, they see someone's shoes.

"Over here, David. Okay. I see Tori coming up the path. Oh doesn't she look pretty. David, make sure to get this."

Tori enters in a prom dress.

"You know what this is?" Trina says. "It's us getting ready for the prom."

"Huh," Tori says.

"You know what, guys?" Andre says. "We don't have to watch this."

Everyone ignores him.

"Get a shot of Trina," Holly says. "Where is she?"

"Over here, dad."

The camera pans and all that is visible is a torso.

"Wait, how does this zoom work?" The camera zooms out and there is an overweight Trina standing there eating a sandwich. "There she is."

"Oh my god!" Robbie says. "Some girl ate Trina."

"Shut up, the camera adds ten pounds."

"Fair enough," Beck says. "So how many cameras are on you?"

"You look great," Tori tells Trina on the video.

"Thanks, so do you."

They hug.

"Okay, everyone smile," David says.

"Turn it off, dad."

"It is."

"Then why is the red light still on?" Trina asks.

"That means it's off. Right, Andre?"

The camera spins and we see a sad looking Andre. He walks away, but reappears by Tori.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Andre tells Tori.

"Thanks. So, uh, what are you going to do this summer?"

"Work on my guitar playing, as usual," Andre replies. "And you?"

Just then the doorbell rings.

"That would be our dates," Tori says, taking off.

Andre is left behind, just staring longingly after her.

"Oh my god," Tori says. "It's Steven Parker."

On screen, Trina's date was putting a corsage on her.

"Where's Ryder? Why isn't he here yet?" Tori asks.

"Relax, he'll be here," Steven says.

Tori ignores him and begins pacing. "I can't go to my own prom alone. That's so lame."

"If you're not going, then I don't want to go, either," Trina adds.

"This is totally unbelievable," Steven mutters.

The camera cuts to Andre on the stairs. David standing a few steps below. "I have an idea. I think you should take Tori to the prom."

"Hardly."

"Holly, give me the camera. You talk to Andre."

The camera shakes as possession is shifted; a moment later Holly is next to Andre.

"He's right," Holly tells him. "Take her. David has a spare tuxedo."

"She won't want to go with me," Andre replies.

"Why wouldn't she?" Holly asks. "You two have been friends for a long time."

"You mean she's been friends with Ryder for a long time."

"I think the two of you would have fun together."

"I don't know," Andre says.

"Well, get up and find out."

In the background Tori is sniffling. "I can't believe I don't get to go to my own prom. Life is so unfair."

"Okay, I'll do it," Andre says, standing and hurrying up the stairs.

"That's it."

"Hey, guys?" Andre says. "I think we've watched enough of this, don't you? Why don't we turn it off?"

Everyone ignores him and continues watching.

Andre stomps his foot and turns away from the TV. "Fine. But I'm not watching."

Andre emerges from the bathroom in Mr. Vega's tuxedo.

"All right, then, let's go," David says.

"You look so handsome," Holly adds.

"You ready?"

"Just a sec," Andre says. He closes his eyes and mouths something to himself. He takes a deep breath and then starts down the stairs. There are some flowers on a table and he grabs them as he descends.

David goes down the stairs first to announce Andre. "Ready or not, Tori, here comes your...oh no..."

The camera shows a smiling Trina and Steven leaving, waving as they go. They're quickly followed by Tori and Ryder.

"Oh my, David, how do I turn this thing off?"

"Press the button."

"Which button? Which one, David?"

"That button, there."

Everyone turns to face Andre, still slightly turned away from the TV.

"I can't believe you did that," Trina tells him.

"Yes, well," Andre says.

Tori stands, walks across the room and kisses Andre.

"See," Cat says, smiling. "He's her lobster."


End file.
